


The Affair

by InnocenceTaken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Anal Fingering, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Office Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocenceTaken/pseuds/InnocenceTaken
Summary: This is my first ever smut, I would appreciate suggestions on how I can improve my work.





	The Affair

Hermione Granger gave a weary sigh as she rose from her desk, she had been working for eleven hours straight, checking and then rechecking the various piles of paperwork that had been thrust upon her. 

As a new employee she was the one who everyone turned to do the tedious work no one else wanted to in the department, it was long and boring, but she hadn't once complained, and she never would.

She was determined to earn her position and make her way up the ranks by simultaneously working hard and earning the respect from the rest of the department, it might take a while but it would be well worth it.

She rolled her neck in a vain attempt to loosen her stiff muscles. 

With a flick of her wand her newly completed paperwork arranged themselves in the cupboard located next to her desk in the cramped cubicle, making it look even more claustrophobic.

She made her way out of the cubicle and into the deserted corridors of the department, everyone had long since left, even her shift had finished over three hours ago.

She stopped in front of the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

As she stepped into the elevator her thoughts drifted to her comfortable bed waiting for her, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get the goodnight's sleep she desired.

Her fiance, Ron Weasley, had an unfortunate habit of snoring particularly loud on Friday nights when he knew he wouldn't have to go to work the next morning. 

She stopped at the Magical Law Enforcement Department on her way out because she was certain Harry was still working.

Like her, Harry had worked hard to become an Auror. He had thrown himself in his work to rise in the Auror ranks on his own merits and not on his title as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or 'The Chosen One'.

She often had to stop by and leave the ministry with him as he more often that not, lost his track of time.

She started walking through the dimly lit corridors of the Auror Department to the offices at the far end of the department.

She idly wondered why Harry had chosen an office so far away from the rest of the department, it was a really long walk after all.

Harry and Ginny had gotten engaged just an year after the Battle Of Hogwarts and had married each other after an year of being engaged.

They were obviously very happy and very much in love with each other. She often berated herself for ruining their relationship by continuing her affair with Harry.

But she never stopped coming to see him when she needed a release. Ron could never satisfy her In bed the way Harry did.

She entered the wide and spacious office, a black desk littered with papers sat in the middle of the room with two comfortable looking chairs for guests.

Harry had his head in his arms which were folded on the desk, his glasses were half hanging off of his nose and he appeared to asleep.

Hermione smiled fondly, a sudden burst of love directed at the raven haired man that sat before her filling her heart.

She slowly stepped forward and sat on the desk next to Harry. Her hand started to slowly weave through his soft locks.

"Harry, Harry wake up" she whispered 

His eyes fluttered and opened, he looked up and a wide smile split his face.

He suddenly grabbed her and bought her to his lap so that she was straddling him, her skirt had hiked up and her knickers, which were already wet from anticipation, started to flood with her juices as her core connected to his crotch.

"Finally! I have been waiting for you to come all day" He said with a cheeky grin

"Been thinking about me on your cock all day have you?" She moved her hips and grinded against him

"You bet I have." He answered as he leaned forward to suck on her neck.

She moaned in pleasure, she knew he would leave a mark but couldn't bring herself to care, she'd have to put on glamours when she was around Ron but it would be worth it.

Her nails clawed at his muscled back when he suddenly pulled back and stood up. She let out a very unladylike 'eep' as she wrapped her legs around his waist and desperately clung to him.

He set her down on the desk and knelt down throwing her legs over each of his shoulder. He pushed her skirt up and pulled her Lacy black knickers down.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. Hermione smelled better than any woman he had even been with before and he cherished these moments with her when he could have his head between her legs.

He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't be doing this, he was a happily married man, that it would destroy Ginny and Ron if they ever found out, but he didn't stop, he couldn't bring himself to.

Maybe it was the thrill of knowing that he was doing something forbidden, that Ginny would be waiting for him after a long day at the Harpies, waiting for him to come home so she could spread her legs for him, to tell him to fuck her, and he would, all the while knowing that his cock had been in Hermione's wonderful warmth just moments ago.

Harry bought his face closer to her moist slit, licking his lips in anticipation. He gave a long lick from the bottom of her cunt to the top and was rewarded with a moan.

"Harry, stop teasing" she said , breathless

That was all he needed, he fervently started licking and sucking. Hermione's hand threaded through his hair, encouraging him to continue.

He removed his hand from one of her legs and inserted his fingers inside her wet folds, all the while rubbing circles on her clit with his tongue.

Hermione was in heaven, pleasure the likes of which only Harry could manage to give her, raced through her body. Ron never ate her out and when she had once lured him into doing it she had instantly regretted it, he was like a dog lapping away with no consideration of how she reacted to different touches or just where to touch her to bring her to the edge.

No one ever could do it the was Harry could. 

Harry gave a little bite on her clit all the while moving three of his fingers in and out of her with increased ferver. That was all it took to bring Hermione to edge. Harry held her tightly as she shook and spasmed beneath him.

When she stopped and the only sound in the office was of their heavy breathing, Harry slowly moved up so the his face hovered above her's. 

Their eyes met, they froze, and the same time they both moved and their lips met in a vigorous kiss. Their tongues met and started their battle for dominence, Harry's won, it always did, and then he was exploring her mouth with his tongue and then she was exploring him. 

When they came apart breathless, still in each other's arms, Harry moved downwards and buried his face between her tits, right through her white shirt. Then he moved upwards, their eyes met once again.

"You're beautiful 'Mione"

Her breath hitched, Harry wasn't very good at conveying his feeling through words but when he did it like this he hardly had to say anything.

Suddenly she was overcome with the urge to be as physically close to him as possible.

"I need you in me Harry. Fuck me"

That was all he needed. Moving quickly he undressed, Hermione rose from the table and removed the rest of her clothes as she stood, trying to untangle her feet from her skirt, strong hands grabbed her and moved her towards the desk once again.

Knowing what he wanted her to do, she moved forwards and bent down, even as Harry's hand at the back of neck gave her a gentle push, until her cheek was pressed against the cold surface of the desk.

Harry widened her legs so that her ass was in the air, available for him to do what he pleased with it.

She shivered as cold air passed over her wet cunt.

Harry's hand came down on her ass with a loud smack. She moaned and closed her eyes. Even the way he spanked her was somehow pleasurable not too hard not too soft, just enough to let her know who was in control.

Harry ran his finger through her pussy and onto her arse. She let out a gasp at the sudden intrusion even as he moved his fingers in and out of her back door, and then he suddenly pulled back, she felt him line his thick cock to her entrance and slowly push inside of her tight walls.

Harry let out a little moan as as her walls tightly cling to him, then he started moving, slowly at first and then with fervor, encouraged by her loud moans.

Hermione never seemed to get used to his cock inside of her, each time they had sex his cock felt just as good and just as snug in her. The pleasure coursing through her never seemed to lessen as he pistoned his cock in and out of her.

She felt her orgasm build up inside her as she desperately thrust back, even as Harry thrust forward, resulting in loud smacks which seemed to echo around the office. 

And then Harry suddenly put his finger back in her arse and start to move it in and out of her slowly, this unexpected intrusion was enough make Hermione come harder than she ever had before, as she let out a loud shreik and pussy walls tightened around Harry.

Harry was absolutely not expecting Hermione to come so hard, especially from something in her arse but life was full of surprises. Her pussy walls tightning around his cock was enough to bring him over the edge too and he shot load after load in her womb.

Harry fell back in the chair and Hermione followed by falling back in his lap. Hermione curled in his arms as they breathed heavily.

Eventually Harry spoke up

"Who knew Hermione Granger liked anal so much" He spoke in amusement 

"Prat!" She replied with a swat at his chest even as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"You're brilliant you know that?" Harry asked while running his fingers through her long hair.

"Of course I know, you've told me enough times as it is." She said with a smile

Eventually they got up and got dressed, as they were about to leave Harry pulled her in his arms once again and gave her a long searing kiss.

"If you keep kissing me like that we're gonna be here the whole night" She said after finally breaking away from his lips.

"Tomorrow's dinner at The Burrow, what do you say we sneak out and and test how much exactly you can take up that beautiful arse of yours?"

There was a wicked gleam in her eye 

"In Ron's old room" she said 

He gave a slight smirk as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Don't wear any panties, and we'll see if Ron's bed is still sturdy after all these years." He said 

She bought her hands up to his face "I'm horny again, what do you say I make Ron eat your cum out of my cunt tonight , bet he will be too drunk to even notice, he always gets wasted on Friday nights,"

"Make him eat you out, but don't let him do anything else, I want you all for me without him tainting you with his little prick."

There was a slight smirk tugging at her lips as she nodded and they untangled from each other to make their way out.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut, I would appreciate suggestions on how I can improve my work.


End file.
